Power Rangers Call of the Wild
Power Rangers Call of the Wild is the first season in RoughRiders9's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis Emperor Dayibus, Lord Valizer, and their group of evil soldiers, called the Cyborgetti Empire, have risen and made their way to Earth after conquering other planets across the galaxy. They planned to take over the Earth and add the planet to their empire in their mission to conquer the entire galaxy and become the supreme race. Darwin Jones, an accomplished biologist based in Arrow Glen, U.S., learned of this and unlocked several spiritual animal powers, which he accidentally discovered on an expedition, to fight against the Cyborgetti Empire and defend the Earth. So he hand-picked five young adults to harness these powers. With these powers, they became the Power Rangers, defenders of all living things and the Earth. Dallas Wallace, an arrogant martial artist from Texas who has a good heart, became the Red Eagle Ranger. Anders Kommer, a quiet and laid-back freshman pitcher on the Arrow Glen U baseball team, became the Blue Mustang Ranger. Benjamin Sabio, Darwin’s protégé and an animal expert, became the Green Tortoise Ranger. Kelsey Dillon, an extreme sports star at Arrow Glen U with an upbeat personality, became the Yellow Wildcat Ranger. Finally, Victoria Hope, with her graceful personality and the ability to see the good in all, became the Pink Swan Ranger. After several weeks of easily handling the Cyborgetti Empire, the Power Rangers were riding the high of their success after receiving their zords. During a baseball practice, Anders was pitching batting practice to a new catcher who had just joined the team. After the team finished practice, the catcher unmasked himself, and Anders recognized him as Law Strom, his old childhood friend who moved away when they were kids. The two reunited for a little while before Anders had to be called away for ranger duty. Later, after defeating the grunts of the Cyborgetti Empire, Anders powered down a little too early, and Law saw who Anders really was. Recognizing Law’s potential, Anders convinced him to join the Power Rangers team and become the Black Bear Ranger. The Black Bear Ranger was the most powerful animal spirit, but with Law’s strength and potential, Anders and Darwin knew that he was the right person to control the power and the Bearzord. While the rangers were hanging out at their usual spot, Valizer sent the grunts and a monster to distract the rangers. Valizer lured Law away and had a one on one fight with him, beginning the first of many rivalry duels. Law managed to escape but just barely. Law was able to learn that he can combine his Bearzord with the Megazord through hidden messages from Valizer. Law returned to the other Rangers and tried to use the Bearzord to fight against the monster alongside the Megazord, but they were still no match, so they retreated. Later, they returned to the battle with their individual zords. Dallas and Vicky gave the Rangers air support in the Red Eagle and the Pink Swan, Benjamin and Kelsey flanked the monster into the spot where they wanted to be in their Green Tortoise and Yellow Cougar, while the Bearzord rode into the battle on the back of the Blue Mustang, firing upon the monster. Then all six zords combined to make the Megabearzord and destroyed the monster. Later in the day, Anders asked Law how he knew to combine the zords. Law lied to him, saying that he figured it out as he went along. Anders didn’t believe him at all, but he kept it to himself. The rangers were in the middle of an exam at their college when Darwin called them into duty to fight against a boat monster while Valizer and Law have another duel. As the rangers were about to destroy the boat monster, Dallas made an error in judgment and caused Benjamin to be injured in the process. Back at the headquarters, Law argued that Dallas had used too much power, but Dallas ignored him. Dallas returned to the battleground to fight the monster, but was quickly defeated. For the next several days, the Rangers, with Anders leading them, struggled against the monster while Dallas refused to go into battle. Darwin did some research, and he came across a place where Dallas could find guidance to get his confidence back. Dallas embarked on the mission and discovered a cave. Inside the cave, he battled against a monster and gained a battlizer in the end. With the new powers, Dallas returned to the battle and destroyed the boat monster with his new battlizer, thus regaining his confidence. Over the next few weeks, as the Rangers fight more monsters, fights between Law and Valizer became such a common occurrence that whenever a monster is sent down, Law expected Valizer to be there for a fight. The fights became so usual that sometimes the two warriors would banter with each other during the fights. Over time, the two eventually grew close to each other, despite being enemies. Eventually, they became so close to each other that they would even shake hands before their duels. However, one day, during one of these gestures, Valizer inconspicuously implanted an emotion chip inside an unmorphed Law without him noticing. One day in the spring, Dayibus and Valizer kidnapped Maria, a friend of the rangers. After several battles and obstacles, the Rangers defeated a monster guarding a cave, and when they went inside, they found her there, surrounded by Cyborgetti grunts. Law, Anders and Vicky fought off the grunts with the assistance of Maria, who used her gymnastic skills while the rest of the team took care of the mess outside of the cave. Vicky escorted Maria outside of the cave and lead her to safety. The Rangers quickly took care of Dayibus and Valizer, forcing them to withdraw from the battle. Suddenly, Law collapsed, and Anders brought him back to the headquarters so Darwin could examine him. Darwin was unable to find out what was wrong with Law and brushed it off as a fatigue from the constant fighting and exertion of his Ranger duties. So for the next few days, Law stayed at the headquarters for rest. In the next few weeks, Law became angrier and violent during battle due to the emotion chip that Valizer had covertly installed inside Law. He was getting tired of the one-on-one battles with Valizer, and he was taking out his frustrations on everybody around him, especially Dallas. Anders and the Rangers tried to calm him down but it didn’t work. The Rangers went into a battle, and Law was still taking out his frustrations on everybody. He recklessly used too much power fighting a monster, and in doing so he nearly injured an innocent bystander, a little girl. Dallas saved her, but he was injured in the process. Back at the headquarters, Dallas and Law got into a huge argument about how Law was not following the Ranger Code, and Law stormed out. Anders tried to be the peacemaker and talk some sense into Law, but Law was too stubborn to listen. Valizer approached Law, but not to fight. He revealed to Law the plan he had been working on the entire time. He talked about the chip that cannot be removed and mentioned that he chose Law because Law had the ability to handle the emotion chip for such a long time. Valizer wanted the chip to manipulate Law’s emotions and increase his anger and violence so Law would be able to handle being part of the Cyborgetti Empire. If other Rangers had the chip, then they would have been destroyed immediately and become useless to Valizer. Valizer had always wanted his own right-hand man to help him overthrow Dayibus and claim the Cyborgetti Empire for himself. Finally, Valizer revealed that Law only has two choices; be destroyed by the emotion chip and Valizer himself, or survive by joining the Cyborgetti Empire as their weapon. Caught in a dilemma, Law returned to the headquarters and tried to tell the other Rangers about what happened. But he was unable to do so because the Rangers, including the still-recovering Dallas, had been called to duty. During the battle with Valizer and a snake monster, Law ignored Valizer and focused on battling the snake monster with his fellow comrades. Law had decided that he would rather be destroyed than join Valizer. Realizing this, Valizer stepped away from the battle and stealthily activated a secondary function of the emotion chip, bringing Law under his complete control. Now under Valizer’s control, Law had the ability to hear what Valizer said to him inside his head. Law would do whatever Valizer wished. So Valizer had Law and the Rangers destroy the snake monster with their power weapons and the Megazord. Immediately after this, Valizer returned to the battlefield to fights against the rest of the Rangers, including Law. Law and Valizer were putting on a show to fool the rangers. Finally, Law “destroyed” Valizer, leading the rangers to believe that he is finally gone. But in reality, Valizer disappeared by himself and went into hiding. Back at the headquarters, the unmorphed rangers were celebrating because they believe they just took down a key general of the Cyborgetti Empire. Darwin also declared that he was receiving reports (actually false) that the Cyborgetti Empire was leaving Earth’s orbit. However, the Rangers were still unaware of what was really happening to Law, as he was putting on a show under the control of the emotion chip. After a month of no activity from the Cyborgetti Empire and Valizer, Kelsey believed that Earth was no longer threatened. Over the last several months, Kelsey had grown into a mature, responsible woman from her experiences from being a Power Ranger. She also developed an interest in animals due to her exposure to the animals involved with her powers. So she decided to join Peace Corps for at least two years to aid the animals and unfortunate people in a third-world country. Darwin and the rest of the rangers accepted and respected her decision to leave the team. Darwin believed that finding a replacement for Kelsey would not necessary, since the rest of the rangers would be more than capable of taking care of Earth when necessary, and Kelsey’s zord could be controlled from the headquarters. The worst of the fighting was over, anyways. Meanwhile, Law, who was still under Valizer’s mind control, continued putting on a show for the rangers, who were still oblivious to the plot afoot. Some time later, Valizer decided that it was finally the right time to come out, and he began the next part of his plan. Valizer sent in the first monsters in months, catching the rangers off-guard. But they still felt confident that they could do it without Kelsey, so the five went out to battle the monster. During the battle, Law was clearly very aggressive and brutal, sometimes pushing the other rangers out of the way so he could fight the monster alone. At one point during the battle, the monster prepared to deliver a final blow on Law, but at the last minute Law stepped out of the way, allowing the monster to hit the four other Rangers and causing them to power down. The Rangers had to retreat right away and tried to convince Law to join them, but Law refused. Confused, the rangers leave the scene anyway. Moments later, the monster returned supersized and set chaos to Arrow Glen. The Rangers showed up in their Megazord and destroyed the monster after a brief battle. Suddenly, the Bearzord appeared with Law inside it. The Rangers are unsure what to do since they are still confused by Law’s antics. The Bearzord started attacking the Megazord and an epic battle commenced. The Rangers’ zords are clearly being outmatched, forcing them to fall back. In the aftermath, Law met up with Valizer and Dayibus (who has returned) in their evil lair. Valizer handed a new morpher to Law and he morphed into the Cursed Bear Ranger suit for the first time. Law was truly now evil. Law returned to the headquarters and destroyed it, taking Darwin as a prisoner. The other four Rangers heard a faint distress signal on their communicators and realized Darwin was missing. They headed back only to see Law destroying the headquarters. Anders and Law battled each other while the other Rangers searched through the wreckage for Darwin, unaware he had been sent back to Dayibus’ base. In the rubble, Dallas found the Yellow Wildcat Ranger’s morpher and took it with him. Anders was clearly losing to the more powerful Law, and was forced into hiding with the other rangers. The rangers, both battle-worn and desperate for help, bumped into Maria on their way into hiding. Maria asked what happened, and the rangers were forced to explain everything because Maria had seen their morphers. The Rangers were forced to recruit Maria into their small team because they needed all the help they could get. Benjamin explained that the morpher would allow Maria to hold her own in fights. The Rangers and Maria came up with a plan to rescue Darwin from the villains’ lair by taking their zords there. However, they were intercepted by Law, who supersized himself using his new Cursed Bear powers, just outside the lair. The rangers put together the Megazord, only to have it completely destroyed by supersized Law. The Rangers and Law, now back to normal size, landed in a scrapyard. Law attacked the four rangers and pushed Anders away. Then Law set up a force field dome, locking Dallas, Benjamin, Vicky and Maria inside. Anders, though, is stuck outside, and can do nothing but watch. Law destroyed the powers of all the locked-up rangers and severely injured Dallas. Law turned off the dome and watched Anders run to the four heavily battle-worn rangers in their civilian forms. Anders turned to Law and confronted him with his words. Law simply replied to Anders with “I’m saving the best for last” before disappearing into the flame surrounding the scrapyard. Hiding at the store where Maria worked, Anders knew that he had to face Law alone. Anders felt incredibility guilty for allowing Law to fall to the dark side. Vicky and Maria tried to talk Anders out of it, while Benjamin tended to Dallas. But Anders didn’t care-- It was personal for him. He eventually came up with a plan that if something happened to him, the rangers would go into hiding while Dallas (who is slowly recovering but will never be a ranger again) stayed behind to try and fix the headquarters to the best to his ability. Later that night, in the middle of a heavy rainstorm, Anders and Law met in a plaza in downtown Arrow Glen. The two best friends faced each other, just like a cowboy duel. Anders tried to talk some sense into Law, but Law rejected it. Law then morphed into the Cursed Bear Ranger suit and ran toward Anders. Reacting to this, Anders morphed into his Blue Mustang Ranger suit and defended himself. The two got into an epic one-on-one battle that saw the fight move from one location to another location. Throughout the battle, Anders constantly tried to talk to Law but Law continued battling him. During the fight, Law finally revealed why he is like this and the emotion chip. Anders tells Law to fight the chip, not the rangers. But Law, as usual, didn’t listen. The fight finally ended up in the park by a forest, where Law destroyed Anders’ helmet. Anders kept on fighting helmetless. Anders refused to give up until he got his best friend back. Law refused to give up until he destroyed Anders for good. Law finally destroyed Anders’ powers for good, forcing Anders to go back to his civilian form. Even though he thought Law has won, the powerless Anders continued to fight the Cursed Bear Ranger. Law easily handled Anders, who by this point was completely exhausted, but refused to give up. Law pushed Anders to the ground, giving himself the high ground. Law prepared to deliver the final strike and destroy Anders himself for good. Just as he was about to strike, out of nowhere Vicky ran to the scene and got in between Law and the injured Anders. Law stopped mid-strike and looked deep into Vicky’s worrying eyes. Nobody said a word. Vicky helped Anders up and the two stumbled into the forest, joining Benjamin and Maria, deep into the black, stormy night. Law just stood there watching then wander off. He powered down, with evil orange eyes flaring. He turned around and walked away. The rangers were alone. With no powers. With no mentor. With an unstoppable evil afoot. Characters Rangers Allies * Darwin Jones * Maria Nicholas Villains * Emperor Dayibus * Valizer * Gearheads (Dayibus' footsoliders) * Speedheads (Valizer's footsoliders) Arsenal Zords Episodes # Call of the Wild, Part 1 # Call of the Wild, Part 2 # Taming the Wild Beasts, Part 1 # Taming the Wild Beasts, Part 2 # # A Perfect Game (Anders focus, baseball) # # # # # # # Roar of the Bear, Part 1 # Roar of the Bear, Part 2 # More Than Brothers (Law and Anders focus, history development) # Snow Day (Kelsey focus, X-Games snowboarding) # # Dallas' Destiny, Part 1 # Dallas' Destiny, Part 2 (Dallas receives a battlizer) # # Going Camping (Introduces Maria Nicholas) # # # # # # The Fate of Law # (Law becomes more confused) # (Law becomes more angrier, clash with Dallas) # (Rangers seemingly defeated Cyborgetti Empire) # Saying Good-bye (Kelsey leaves the team to join the Peace Corps and volunteer in third-world countries) # The Cursed Bear, Part 1 (Cyborgetti Empire returns, Valizer recruits Law for good) # The Cursed Bear, Part 2 (Law destroys headquarters, kidnaps Darwin) # The Cursed Bear, Part 3 (Rangers desperate for help, recruits Maria into team, Law destroys zords) # The Cursed Bear, Part 4 (Law destroys rangers' powers, except for Anders) # The Cursed Bear, Part 5 (Law and Anders fight, rangers go into hiding) Notes